I fucked my sister
by HappyHippiee
Summary: A few years ago I found out I had a sister. She was 13 and I was 15 when we first chilled together. The second time she 15 and I was 17. It was then that we had a threesome with my bf. I didn't write him into the story because I want it to be just me and her


I've been so excited to see Simone and now shes's finally here! I haven't been able to stop thinking about her since the last time she left..but she doesn't know that. I wish we were a lot closer to each other but I don't like long distance relationships. I don't even talk to my brother and he's only four hours away. I guess it's just easier to keep in contact with people when I get to see them a lot. I rarely get to see Simone even though she is really special to me. She probably has no idea. She probably thinks I kinda hate her. God I'm so nervous sitting here. I can't even get the courage to talk. Thank the lord the TV takes away the awkwardness. I think I might have an anxiety attack. Maybe I should just tell her...all the things that are going through my head. I shouldn't, i remember our talk before. She wants us to be all sistery with each other, but I don't think I can after what happened last time she was here. I start to flash to amazing memories..

 _Everything's dark. I feel her lips softly press against mine again and again. She can't get enough of me; I can't get enough of her. I'm thrusting my finger in and out of her pussy. She's so wet and tight. I love the way she moans under her breath. In between kissing. I push her down on the bed and stare her down like she's my prey. I slide my hand against the smooth tan skin leading to her big boobies. I feel how soft and squishy they are when I gently bite down. I start circling my tongue around her nipple a few times while pinching the other one. This makes her squirm in a way that just turns me on even more. I feel my desires and fantasies beating hard in my chest and flowing through my body. I give her look to prepare her for the raw, rough, sexual beast that's about to attack her._

"HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOSH DID YOU SEE THAT?! THAT WAS SO FUNNY!" I'm startled by Simone's laughter.

Oh yeah we're watching The Seven Deadly Sins. I' so fucking horny. I just want to feel her in ways that I can't. I don't to get her mad at me. Then again, she did say she might flirt with me every once in a while. Could I do that too? Maybe I should just go for it.

"Hey Sierra," Simone sounds kinda weird.

I look over, "Yeah?"

I'm stunned by the look in her eyes. Lust.

" I-I just keep thinking...about...," She trails off.

I take her face by her chin and kiss her passionately. I can feel her tongue intertwine with mine. I finally get to feel her from the inside. I grab her hand pull her up from the couch and onto the bed. I'm not going to be nice about this. I jump on top of her and immediately start reaching for the back of her head. I yank the handful of short pink hair i grabbed to turn her head to the side and chomp down on her screams only make me bite harder. I sit up to see the best hickey I've ever given. I shove my tongue down her throat while she's grabbing my tits, moaning, and squeezing my ass. Her fuck-face is the hottest thing I've ever seen. It makes me want her more. I kiss her lips one last time before moving downwards. Kissing her neck, chest, then boobs. I bite her nippls so hard she screams. I love watching the pain on her face. I kiss it and bite the other one. Softer this time. I drag my nails down the sides of her beautiful stomach. Now I'm staring at her wet pussy. I stick my index finger in her tight pink pussy..then my middle finger. Her face gets hotter with each finger I add. I slowly move them in and out. I find her g-spot and start rubbing my it. I pick up pace and shove my fingers in and out faster and faster watching her face light up with pleasure. Simone's biting her lip, pulling on the bed sheets. She's so sexy. She looks like she almost can't handle it. I slowly graze my tongue over vagina. I tease her by stopping at her clit. A second later I'm flicking it with my tongue watching her moan and squirm in pleasure. She's grabbing her own tits and pulling my hair; burying my face deeper in her vagina. Her sexual sounds fill the room around us.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! Oh please, Sierra, bite me!" Her voice drives me to spread open her legs even wider sink my teeth into her thigh then start rubbing her clit just the way she loves it. The way I love it. I'm laying on one of her legs, holding the other farther away when she squirts all over my face. I keep rubbing and lick my lips. I'm going to drain her and leave her knees weak.

"Uh! I'm done, I'm done, Oh my god I'm done." She moans underneath her breath.

I start licking all over her inner thighs tasting _her._ I bite her clit gently before crawling up to cuddle her.

"I love you so much, Simone."


End file.
